Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight
Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (known in Japan as Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night) is a rhythm game for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita developed by Atlus' P-Studio. It is based on Persona 3. Two similar games are Persona 4: Dancing All Night and Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. Characters *Makoto Yuki *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ken Amada *Aigis *Elizabeth Additional and DLC Characters *Shinjiro Aragaki (DLC) *Theodore (DLC) *Goro Akechi (DLC) *Labrys (Auto Partner, Playable DLC) *Sho Minazuki (DLC) *Lavenza (DLC) *Margaret *Ren Amamiya (DLC partner) *Morgana (DLC support voice) *Ryuji Sakamoto (DLC support voice) *Ann Takamaki (DLC support voice) *Yusuke Kitagawa (DLC support voice) *Makoto Niijima (DLC partner) *Futaba Sakura (DLC partner) *Haru Okumura (DLC support voice) *Caroline and Justine (DLC partner) Story Due to learning about how Margaret's guest, Yu Narukami defeated Mikuratana-no-Kami by dancing, Elizabeth becomes jealous, as do Caroline and Justine in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. Due to this, the sisters challenge each other to a dance off, to prove who has the better guest. The losers would be "sent to hell". Similar to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, upon completion of the event, everyone's memories of the events will be erased. Summoning the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad to dance, they are challenged to hype the crowd up as much as possible, the crowd being the Sea of Souls. Due to the Velvet Room being between and space and time, and the group being summoned in their dreams, they are able to visualise any dance they want, and their bodies perform the actions. In addition, Elizabeth uses this to be able to return to 2009, whilst Makoto Yuki is still alive, though still after the death of Shinjiro Aragaki. After completion of the ball, Elizabeth - due to the shame of how competitive she got - but also due to everyone having fun, decides it no longer mattered which team won. SEES's reward for taking part in the event was seeing Elizabeth herself dance as well. Gameplay Alongside the dancing being exactly the same as Persona 4: Dancing All Night, a feature similar to the Social Links of Persona 3, here called "Social", exists. Makoto Yuki talks to the members of SEES, to learn more about them. This is the main way to unlock alternate costumes and accessories. The player can choose a different partner for each of the fever time sections in a song, and this time, two different partners can be unlocked, once the ability to do so is unlocked through Elizabeth's social link. Partners will express their relationships while dancing, each with different choreography. Hair color and colored contacts can be individually set, alongside accessories, allowing for more variations and combinations. Dancing in Moonlight on PlayStation 4 is also compatible with the PlayStation VR, where you can view certain rooms and models. Tracklist * "Brand New Days" (Yuyoyuppe Remix) Featuring Makoto Yuki * "Mass Destruction" Featuring Makoto Yuki * "When the Moon Reaches for the Stars" (Hideki Naganuma Remix) Featuring Yukari Takeba * "Want To Be Close" (ATOLS Remix ) Featuring Yukari Takeba * "A Deep Mentality" (Lotus Juice Remix) Featuring Junpei Iori * "Deep Breath Deep Breath" (Yuu Miyake Remix) Featuring Junpei Iori * "Soul Phrase" Featuring Akihiko Sanada * "Light the Fire Up in the Night" (KAGEJIKAN + MAYONAKA) Featuring Akihiko Sanada * "Burn My Dread" (Novoiski REMIX) Featuring Mitsuru Kirijo * "When the Moon Reaches for the Stars" Featuring Mitsuru Kirijo * "Time" (Atlus Kitajoh Remix) Featuring Fuuka Yamagishi * "Wiping All Out" (Atlus Kozuka remix) Featuring Fuuka Yamagishi * "A Way of Life" (Atlus Kitajoh Remix) Featuring Aigis * "Heartful Cry" (Atlus Konishi Remix) Featuring Aigis * "Light the Fire Up in the Night" (KAGEJIKAN + MAYONAKA) (sasakure.UK Remix) Featuring Ken Amada * "Mass Destruction" (Tetsuya Kobayashi Remix) Featuring Ken Amada * "Aria of the Soul" (T.Komine Remix) Featuring Elizabeth * "Burn My Dread" Featuring SEES * "Battle Hymn of the Soul" (Daisuke Asakura Remix) Featuring Male SEES Members * "Memories of You" (Atlus Meguro Remix) Featuring Female SEES Members * "Our Moment" * "Moonlight Serendipity" * "Laser Beam" (Persona Super Live P=Sound Bomb!!!!! 2017) * "Burn My Dread -Last Battle-" * "Brand New Days" DLC Songs * "A Way of Life" (Deep inside my mind Remix) Featuring Theodore * "Today" Featuring Labrys * "Battle Hymn of the Soul" Featuring Shinjiro Aragaki * "Our Moment" (Full Ver.) * "Voice" (ATLUS Tsuchiya Remix) * "More Than One Heart" (Persona 3 The Movie Special Edition Ver.) * "Current Net Price Tanaka" (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) * "Fate is In Our Hands" ((Persona 3 The Movie Special Edition Ver.) * "Let’s Go! Phoenix Ranger Featherman" (TV Animation Ver.) * "Mass Destruction" (PERSONA MUSIC FES 2013) * "The Snow Queen" (ATLUS Tsuchiya Remix) * "Dream of Butterfly" (OP Ver.) * "Opening" (OP Ver.) * "Burn My Dread" (OP Ver.) * "Memories of You" * "Battle Hymn of the Soul" (PERSONA SUPER LIVE P-SOUND BOMB !!!! 2017) * "Soul Phrase" (OP Ver.) * "P3 FES" (OP Ver.) * "Infinity" (ED Ver.) * "Pursuing My True Self" (OP Ver.) * "Shadow World" (OP Ver.) * "Break Out Of..." (OP Ver.) * "Best Friends" (OP Ver.) * "Life Will Change" (GAME SYMPHONY JAPAN by 東京室内管弦楽団) * "Changing Me" (HD) * "Maze of Life" (OP Ver.) Gallery Videos In Other Languages External Links *Official Japanese website *Official North American website Category:Games Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight Category:Persona 3